This invention is directed to circuitry for energizing light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes, and more particularly, to a circuit for energizing an array of light emitting diodes located in an operational environment such as, but not limited to, a fishing lure or other type of device intended to attract attention or please the eye of the viewer.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) and their associated circuitry for generating a high intensity light output are generally well known. Applications for their use are widespread and include, for example but not limited to, fishing lures, jewelry, various types of novelty devices, traffic signals and outdoor message boards, to name a few. It is a well-known fact that excessive and destructive heat can be generated by the continuous operation of any light emitting diode at high voltages for long periods of time, but can be avoided by operating the LEDs over a relatively short duty cycle. It has been determined through experimentation, however, that not only can life expectancy of LEDs be extended, but also the battery life where applicable, and the brightness, i.e. intensity, of the LEDs maximized by operating the respective LEDs at peak pulse power, i.e., where the LEDs are pulsed one at a time or in groups in a predetermined sequence at substantially maximum peak voltage which is equal to the rated forward voltage (VF) and the rated maximum current (IMAX) for equal predetermined portions or time increments of an operational duty cycle.